Bouncywild
The Bouncywild is an Emblem Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Design The monkey-like Bouncywild is also one of the rare enemies in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series to boast a distinctly feminine form. They have soft brown fur, which they wear a darker brown shirt with jagged edges and the Heartless Emblem over. Bouncywilds also wear a gold choker and hoop earrings, a bright red bow on top of their head, and blue, yellow, and green bracelets and anklets. Their paws are a dark, velvety-brown, and they also have a tail almost as long as they are tall. In spite of their initially cute appearance, the Bouncywild is still a dangerous Heartless, as signified by its shadowed face, yellow eyes, and toothed edges where the face meets the fur. Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Bouncywilds feature an even more feminine color scheme; the fur is now in shades of pink, the bow a bright sunny yellow, the choker dark blue, and the paws black. The former part of the Bouncywild's name highlights its quick, jumpy movements and attacks. Other Heartless of its family share the latter part of the name, signifying that they are of the same species. It could also be referring to the Heartless's wild, monkey-like appearance. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts Their main attack consist of shooting with their slingshot from a relative long distance, as a support to the close-combat Powerwilds with whom they are often paired. If Sora gets too close to one, it will run away while throwing banana peels on the floor. Should Sora step on one of them, he'll slip and drop a large amount of munny. If one is not cautious, a Bouncywild may charge a sphere of energy and fire it from afar. Defeating Bouncywild grants the player relatively little EXP, but it drops a large amount of munny, especially if it slips on a banana peel. The Bouncywild is known for its high speed and its attacks built around its slingshot. It uses two main attacks, one being an attack where the Bouncywild will shoot a dark orb at Sora and it will deal damage while another shoots a banana that Sora, Donald, and Goofy as well as guest party members can trip on and then Munny will be lost from the team. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The Bouncywild was made a far less difficult opponent in this game. It will still fire orbs at you, but it isn't very hard to defeat. They often wander around, and sometimes can surround you in a swarm, yet they are easy to take down with some Magic cards. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories The Bouncywild is the same as its Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories incarnation, except the Bouncywild's banana attack has been added. Sora will lose Moogle points instead of munny. Trivia *In Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, because Deep Jungle couldn't be added to the game, these Heartless, along with the Powerwilds appear in Olympus Coliseum instead. Notes and references Category:Heartless Category:Enemies Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories enemies